


Il y a

by fasolinline



Category: nct（band） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 我一开车就语无伦次，对不起，悠昀开搞了，送给星落老师，我爱她





	Il y a

**Author's Note:**

> 我一开车就语无伦次，对不起，悠昀开搞了，送给星落老师，我爱她

李泰容和李马克的两班人马在大剧院的门厅里打上照面。

两拨人都气势汹汹，手拿衣服的侍从不知该顾左还是右，惊慌瞟了四周，安安静静从一个角落里惶惶退去。

纳普勒斯的天主教党和东正教党。

流言永远比时事传播得更快，坎帕尼亚的两大黑帮会同时出现在米兰已经传了许久，但地点的确出人意料。

赌桌*上此起彼伏的喧嚣此时安静下来。

贵宾来头不小，即使是艾米利亚罗马涅*的富豪们也停下动作观望。

“Brother.”李马克稍稍欠身，一双手反剪在背后，眼里笑意不达眼底。

“Mark.”

硝烟味浓，高层人员里的几位Alpha开始不动声色地厮杀，普通的接待员不敢轻举妄动，慌张之中赶忙联系总管。

中年发福的男人摇摇摆摆地脸上堆满了笑把两方各自请开，门厅里才斗胆抬起说话声。

中本悠太紧跟在李泰容身侧，手乖顺地垂放着，眼神冰凉一副漫不经心的样子，西装下的背却挺得笔直，如同一只蓄势待发的猎犬。

从门厅进入剧场的拱门足够宽敞，双方没有互相谦让之说，一个接一个各自往前走。

从来没有巧合，李楷灿显然是故意为之，几个走步将董思成换到自己身后，让他和中本悠太在无意之间并肩走上了一段。

中本悠太闻到了没有任何掩盖的Omega信息素。

董思成看上去不好，神色虽然一如既往的冷戾，眼里却裹挟着暴风雨似的焦躁不安。

随着向底层坐席的靠近，许多人也闻到了这种甜蜜的，淫荡的，未被标记的成熟的Omega的味道。

董思成抿着嘴默不作声，沉着脸依旧大步走着，紧跟在李楷灿身后，仿佛正在源源不断散发出诱人气味的不是自己。

蠢蠢欲动的Alpha们却发觉自己的信息素难以接近这个看上去性感极了的Omega。

中本悠太借着门廊迂回的风口释放出自己的信息素，强势的烟卷皮革和白苏维翁*的浓烈瞬间宣示主权一般把董思成圈在中心，阻隔掉一切贪图欲望的Alpha对他的侵袭。

董思成依旧不为所动，也没有给出任何一个多余的表情和眼神，他尽职尽责地履行着作为一个杀手的本分跟在高层身后，身体却不由自主地绷紧。

他不是中本悠太的Omega，这点他清楚，可是他无法阻止自己疯狂鼓动的心脏对他嚣张的大胆占有说不。

董思成并非什么好人，中本悠太对他的过分占有和保护导致最终的分道扬镳，但他也手段足够恶劣。

如果不是他去强硬地窥伺中本悠太的一举一动，事情也不至于至此地步。

董思成曾经天真且善良，曾经认为中本悠太就是他的全部，无辜又如珍宝般美丽。

嫉妒扼杀了一切美好的故事。

历史就是这么的匆促又令人无奈。

中本悠太对董思成暗示一般的顺从感到Alpha占有欲的满足。他很强大，即便在Alpha中也是翘楚，只要他想，他就可以标记董思成，让这枝姣好的黑美人*永远成为自己的。

在中本悠太想有下一步动作之前，天主教党在李马克的带领下就已经在相隔甚远的地方落座，董思成重新被各种隐晦的气息包围，表情略微有些难堪。

意大利帮派墨守成规的就是，无论亚性别如何，都不允许服用抑制剂。

这不仅是为了融入传统意大利黑帮的行为，也是一种别样的昭示。

暗含着意大利人的浪漫暧昧和色情。

帷幕拉开之后剧院阴暗下来，服务生端上香槟，中本悠太将杯盏一一递给各位要员，然后自己在阴影里安静着。

李永钦不是享受戏剧的人，小酌一口并不昂贵的酒，抬起头问阴影里气息涌动的Alpha：

“不来一杯吗，Yuta桑？”

中本悠太的眼睛正视着灯光璀璨的舞台。

“……”

“还魂牵梦绕着你的威士莲*？啧啧啧。”

中本悠太不带反驳地接受了泰国人的调侃，目光依旧不为所动。

李永钦暗自讨了个没趣，哼哼了两声被徐英浩调笑着捏了捏鼻尖，转过头也去看那台上浮夸的哭号和假血四溅。

直到连Omega中的铁板金道英都受不了中本悠太如狼似虎根本无法平静的信息素，秀气的眉毛拧起来露出嫌弃的表情：

“你要去找他的话就赶紧滚，别在这儿乱发情。”

金道英手在鼻子前挥了挥，叫中本悠太爱滚哪儿滚哪儿去，努力克制暴躁情绪的模样引来了郑在玹宠溺地安抚。

李泰容微微侧过头看了他一眼，很惬意的瞥视让中本悠太知道自己作为他的贴身保镖得到了离开的许可。

他寻着残留的气息在寂静的观众席里如鬼魅似的穿梭，那勾人心魄的威士莲和碎冰薄荷的香拉扯着他躁动的神经，向二楼的小包厢走去。

他知道董思成在里面，因为天主教党的小喽啰不安地站着，年轻的Alpha的信息素因为包厢内传出的香甜气息而大气也不敢出。

毕竟信息素的主人是董思成。

无论什么时候杀手都是不好招惹的，更何况董思成就算在发情期也能轻易绞杀任何一个Alpha。

看清来人之后心里有数的小卒也不敢阻拦，侧着身子为中本悠太打开了门。

中本悠太转身就将其反锁上。

包厢贯彻着剧院古老奢华的风范，董思成靠在窗口抽烟，西装外套随意糟蹋在地上，空气粘稠馥郁。

中本悠太慢慢走过去，脚步一声不响，信息素却提前和他从前的爱人纠缠在一起。

董思成吐出一个烟圈，没有作出反应。

强势的Alpha把手背在身后，俯身过去轻轻用嘴唇触碰对方的耳垂，触发董思成第一次轻微的颤抖，手里的烟飘出一段曲折的雾霭。

他们都是怪胎。

中本悠太和董思成有过许多次性爱，即使是各自为阵之后，感情撕裂之后，性爱中都一如既往的顺利自然，只不过少了接吻，两人都习以为常。

只有中本悠太最契合董思成被欲望浸满的身体。

董思成从未在发情期和中本悠太上过床，他隐约知道这次会一发不可收拾。

中本悠太的信息素比以前任何一次都更加野性。

在心仪的Alpha的信息素的专注侵略下董思成没有什么能力拒绝太久，中本悠太断断续续的吻仔细又滚烫。最后发情的美人掐掉火星，转过身去，手背拂上中本悠太的下颌，像一只拒绝主人亲昵的猫。

“Yuta…”

他冰冷的声音颤抖着，中本悠太想，真是叫人无法自拔的诱惑。

沉默的黑影终于从背后伸出双手，但他依旧沉默。

修长漂亮的手各司其职，一只攀上董思成微挑的眼角覆盖住他艳人的眼睛，让他的世界陷入黑暗；另一只擦过他的脖颈，半握半托着他的脑袋，手指抚摸着他软软的金发。

中本悠太需要一个别具一格的开头。

空气里没有一丝一毫的声音，信息素的融合和追逐却无比嘈杂。

中本悠太Alpha的腺体在他的左手手腕上，那一片浓烈的香就在董思成的鼻尖上方，太过清晰的熟悉的暗示的味道席卷着他的鼻腔。

董思成两只手去抓中本悠太的手腕。

中本悠太看着Omega将腰靠近自己，紧抿着双唇松动了。猩红的热烈的舌尖如同机警的蛇，试探着伸了出来。

中本悠太的耳朵得到了一声完美的呻吟。

他就像个挑剔的老猎手，这只猎物是他觊觎许久的，唯一能够算数的战利品。

他想到了他那别具一格的开头。

中本悠太凑近他的Omega，足够近，近到董思成的舌尖显得如此诱人而且色情。

他吻上去，手腕上的热度立刻握得更紧，好像在享受，又好像试图挣脱。

中本悠太挤进他的唇齿之间，肆无忌惮地搅动，不给董思成任何反客为主的机会，舌尖勾动着戏弄他脆弱的口腔，发出粘稠的声响。

Alpha挪开了手解放董思成的眼睛，往下摸向他的腰，撩开白色的衬衫，手指钻进去巡视他的领地。

中本悠太的吻技相当优越，没有接过吻这一条在董思成尚还清醒的脑海里画上红线，成为遗憾标签。

中本悠太霸道地吸吮和掠夺让董思成发出细小的喘息，他的信息素无孔不入地侵犯着董思成脆弱的感官，好像要把他生吞活剥了似的猛烈。

中本悠太把董思成向墙面推去，把他摁在狭小的拐角里，然后褪去他的领带、衬衫，两人却不曾停下接吻。

董思成的嘴唇饱满柔软，带着某种太过令人着迷的香甜，中本悠太一想到自己从未亲吻过他就心里一阵邪火。

他被所有和董思成亲热过的男人女人、Alpha Beta Omega，抢占了先机。

他是那么的惹人犯罪，中本悠太想着，扣住董思成的后脑勺快速地扫荡了一遍他津液过多的口腔，然后稍稍分开一点，将亲吻在他赤裸的身体上播撒。

就像曾经的无数次一样。

董思成的手指揉进中本悠太的头发里，嘴里断断续续着压抑的呻吟，中本悠太亲吻他的喉结，锁骨，胸膛，然后粗粝的舌苔并不留情地捉住董思成因为发情而一直坚硬着充血的乳头，手指挑开他西装裤的腰带，开始抚慰他半勃的阴茎。

董思成的呼吸黏糊起来，他的阴茎几乎在接触到Alpha的一瞬就更加挺立，抽搐着在信息素模糊的氛围里不断把性刺激塞进董思成早已分不清东南西北的脑子里。

他的后穴从几天前就一直黏哒哒地滴着水，他完全放弃了穿内裤这种破事，因为他并不想花时间去洗无数件。

他现在只想被操。

被中本悠太操。

董思成引以为傲地忍耐力总会在中本悠太身旁土崩瓦解。

中本悠太的手让董思成如同刚从水里捞上来的人一样浑身上下浸满了汗水，甜腻的味道更甚，他焦灼的想让中本悠太操进来。

“Yuta……”

他的Alpha嘶哑着嗓子回应了一声让他酥进骨髓里的气音：

“嗯？”

董思成拽过他的手放到他淫水泛滥的后穴，眼神黏腻的活像个被灌了春药的婊子。

他就是。

哪一个Omega不是呢？

中本悠太至此才觉出发情期的美妙。

董思成就像一只待宰的羔羊，不仅性感，而且被情欲埋没，嘴唇阖不上，那令人遐想连篇的舌尖安静地趴伏着，随着他放浪形骸的呻吟轻微的颤抖。

中本悠太的手指插进去的时候，董思成发出了一声介于哭泣与告饶之间的尖叫，扭动着腰，把最后一点冷静与节制丢出了十万八千里远。

强大的Alpha第一次感到了玩味的乐趣。

就像所有同一性别的人一样，中本悠太起了折磨的心思。

他浅尝辄止，手指漫不经心地打转，Omega汗湿的大腿似乎比那湿漉漉的后穴更勾起他的兴趣。

“躺到沙发上去，Winwin。”

他的Omega迷蒙的琥珀色眼睛泛着光泽：

“…什么？”

“我叫你躺到沙发上去，好让我操你，你没听明白吗？”

中本悠太的用词让董思成发出一声色情的呜咽，他尽力让自己站直，在发现中本悠太没有扶着自己的意思后，踢掉挂在脚踝上的裤子和皮鞋，一步一步摇晃着靠近那奢侈的皮质靠垫。

中本悠太定在原地观赏着Omega的情液顺着董思成的穴口往下流淌，在昏暗的灯光下闪着发亮，那条淫欲的水线从他圆润的臀部滑至大腿，嘶吼着一个无声的邀请。

中本悠太的信息素突然愈发具有侵略性，董思成腿一软，呛了一声，撑着沙发的边缘糯糯地喘息，还未来得及感受皮革的冰冷，就被中本悠太握住脖子凶狠地吻上来。

这幅光景，果然看多少次都看不腻。

董思成陷进沙发里，中本悠太滚烫的身体贴着他的，被扯松的领带挂在一边，董思成着了魔似的抬起头，用舌头勾住那条蓝黑色的布料，舌尖卷上去用唾液濡湿它，眼睛故意盯着他的Alpha，带着含糊不清的笑意。

中本悠太立刻放弃了拓张润滑的念头。

他操进去的时候董思成满足地吐出领带发出甜美的呻吟，手指在胸口餍足地蜷缩，他侧过头，露出苍白的脖颈和一切香气的来源——腺体。他连扭头的力度都有些大，好让中本悠太肆意地去亲吻或者抚摸。

中本悠太进入的太过顺利，从那紧窄潮湿的快感里缓过来的时候，董思成的腺体已经在眼前了。

Alpha想都没想就舔了上去。

他的舔舐认真而且缓慢，董思成眯着眼睛享受后穴被充满的饱胀感，然后气若游丝地吐出一句：

“Yuta…你好热。”

中本悠太暗潮涌动的眼睛笑着，吮吻着Omega气息美妙的腺体，然后咬了下去。

董思成促狭地轻声尖叫，最后转为啜泣一般的喘息，手指抓过中本悠太的背，感受成股的信息素争先恐后地侵入他敏感的身体，融合来的太过激烈。

他神智不清地扭动着身体，腰部上下抬动着。

中本悠太一把握住Omega不安分的腰，哑着嗓子把信息素灌得更加彻底，然后抬起头盯着他不再缺乏感情的恋人。

“你可真是个婊子啊，Winwin呐。”

他口中的婊子眨着那双无辜的眼睛，捧住了Alpha的脸，把滚烫的呼吸喷洒在他的耳边。

然后让中本悠太失去理智。

他那一张一合的小嘴就说出两个字。

“你的。”

中本悠太的本能比他的大脑反应的更快，他猛烈的抽插顺利地开始，董思成的嘴唇摩擦着他的溢出色情的婉转的呻吟，在身体如同沉落的舟般顺势起伏的同时还伸出舌头亲吻和着舔咬去照顾中本悠太的嘴唇和滴汗的鼻尖。

中本悠太恨不得把这个Omega操进沙发里。

董思成根本没有压抑呻吟的意思，他的声音和他的体内一样温暖湿热，阴茎颤抖着挤出前液，蹭在中本悠太的衣服上，身体泛着美好的粉红色。

“你真性感，Winwin。”

中本悠太喘息着，听起来像个狂热的陌生人。

董思成仅仅是因为他的发声就下意识地绞紧了他早已蓄势待发的阴茎，修长纤细的腿勾着他的腰，嘴里发出破碎的音节，整个人闻起来更加引人侵犯。

发酵完好的酒是最近珍贵的。

包厢外的女高音尖锐的歌唱，仿佛一只百灵鸟，但那万千余音缭绕都不及董思成一声缱绻旖旎的“Yuta”。

中本悠太不想去考虑其他可能，他固执地确定董思成选择了沦陷和原谅。

在董思成能够射精之前中本悠太找到了那个隐秘的入口，只是一下轻轻地戳刺就让董思成整个人绷紧了哭喊一声，用后面迎来了高潮。

温热的液体像水一样流泻出来，中本悠太的阴茎瞬间被这些滚烫的液体冲刷，便毫不犹豫地射了。

双重的冲击让董思成不可遏制地哭泣，舒爽地过分的快感让他头昏脑胀，甚至连语言系统都无法组织出什么，脑子成了一团浆糊。

他从前的警惕和禁忌都见了鬼。

中本悠太在他的胸前留下大大小小的吻痕和咬痕，胸前的乳粒在持续了许久的射精里被折磨得肿胀破皮，鲜红的像有毒的浆果。

中本悠太腾出一只手恶意得去掐弄。

“不要…呃嗯……Yuta，不要啊……”

董思成刚想挣脱，却发觉中本悠太依旧强势地硬着，而且更加涨大。

他的结出现了。

中本悠太满意地听到董思成情绪紊乱下的哭泣，一边亲吻着他的下巴一边重新开始挺动。

太大了，董思成惊慌地抓紧了中本悠太的手臂，他会怀孕的。

成结的阴茎在那处柔软的内皮肤上戳弄几下之后成功被生殖腔的高热包裹，里面丰盈粘稠的液体就像甜美的汁水，让中本悠太放出一声叹息。

而他的Omega并不好受。

没有哪一次性爱成功进入过那个隐秘的地方，董思成被撑的难受，但他颤抖的太过了，连一句话都说不出来。

他抱紧了中本悠太。

这是他唯一能做出的动作了。

中本悠太温柔地去亲吻身下雌伏的Omega，腰大力的挺动却没停下，他把董思成操开了，每一下都折磨着他初经侵略的生殖腔口，让董思成除了更加地抓住他，像抓住一个救赎一样握紧他的手臂呻吟以外，没了任何多余的动作。

他爱慕的人安静地躺在肉欲的思维潮水里，眼睛水润得就像一滴水落在法国梧桐上，嘴里呼吸着“Yuta”，“Yuta”。

剧院古旧的灯光闪烁着映出董思成带着汗水和性欲的脸，奢靡的金色装潢安静地观赏着这场完美的激烈的性爱。

翻过回忆真是一件简单的事，董思成昏头昏脑地想。

董思成在他的Alpha凌迟自己的生殖腔的时候也哽咽着射了出来，白色的污浊沾染了他的小腹，中本悠太正在虔诚地舔去它。

标记的过程很长，董思成闻着空气里气味的变化，整个人放松下来。

中本悠太抓住了他满足的猫一样的神情，在他敏感的充血的腔口顶了两下，让他Omega张开红润的嘴唇喘息着回望他。

“你真好看，思成。”

董思成咧开嘴笑，绯红的脸颊合着外头潮水般此起彼伏的掌声，说：

“Yuta。”

他软软地喊着：

“操我。”

盛情难却。

-FIN-


End file.
